


神谕者

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib





	神谕者

“阿利克西欧斯！”  
马科斯在集市上跟商人们讨论葡萄种植的经验，虽然已经过了今年这一轮葡萄采摘的季节，不过酒罐的预约工作依然需要做在前头。他偶然在陶罐之间的缝隙里瞥见了自己的雇佣兵正从市场另外一侧街道走过，当然，促使他高声打招呼的动机绝不仅仅是见到朋友安然无恙的亲切感，更吸引这名狡猾男子的是从年轻雇佣兵口袋里掏出、再扑扇着小翅膀飞入铁匠手中的德拉克马。于是大腹便便的男人再次热情地呼喊，直到半条街的目光都投射到雇佣兵身上，直到不胜其烦的阿利克西欧斯把最后一枚银币拍在铁匠的桌上，气势汹汹地跳过鸡笼、推车和堆叠的编织篮，在低头吃草的山羊抬起头顶到自己屁股之前，跳到了朋友跟前。  
“嘘，嘘！马科斯！”他故意撕扯着嗓子说话，让自己听上去凶巴巴的，“你没看见我正在跟别人谈生意吗！”  
“啊，阿利克西欧斯，我的朋友，这么巧，我也正在……”环顾四周，商人们在雇佣兵冲过来的时候便已作鸟兽散，但是满头卷毛的凯隆法尼亚男人对着空气依然能表演得自如，“跟大家讨论投资葡萄庄园的前景和利润。”  
阿利克西欧斯迎合对方的话，扯起嘴角假笑了一下，“我没看到什么更为深远的前景，我只能看到你前面的道路中央站着独眼人。”  
“可是我的前面不是正站着你吗，我的朋友！”  
无论对方是装傻，亦或是真傻，阿利克西欧斯都感觉对话快进行不下去了，他用双手抹了把脸，让自己冷静一些，接下来用尽量缓和的语气说：“听着马科斯，现在我的手头没有你的任务，但是还有别人的委托要赶着完成，所以让我一个人安静地做事好吗？”  
“当然，当然了。人们有麻烦就需要有人解决麻烦，有任务就会有好的报酬。”  
意识到马科斯拍在胳膊上的同时、目光落在了自己的钱袋上，于是年轻人微微后撤半步，掩住自己的全部家当。孩子气般的动作，年长的凯隆法尼亚男人不由地大笑起来。  
“听我说，阿利克西欧斯，独眼人很快就要回来了。”  
“谢谢你的情报，我相信他回来的第一件事就是去你的葡萄庄园找你。”  
马科斯摊开双手，微笑得仿佛在谈及今年的丰收，“是我们的葡萄园。”  
我们。阿利克西欧斯觉得自己像被强塞了一嘴巴的青橄榄，涩得舌头都不灵活了。他不想让他们的窘境被整个萨米的人知道，只能愤懑地在心底大喊，我们，你擅自动用我的名义去借款的时候脑袋瓜里大约只有单数代称吧！  
也许前世是长了驴耳朵的弥达斯，马科斯似乎听见了年轻人无声的抱怨，紧跟上补充道：“买下葡萄园实际上是为了我们的未来打算，你，我，福柏，我们可以有一处稳定的、能源源不断耕种出德拉克马的家园。”  
一旦提到福柏，就像是触及了年轻佣兵心海中最柔软的那块海绵，阿利克西欧斯发现自己很难再硬起心肠责备对方更多。马科斯对年轻的佣兵有恩在前，凭心而论这个男人虽然见钱眼开，有时候谎话连篇，终归还是个善良的人；做事看起来胆大到不靠谱，充其量也不过就是兔子的肥胆儿罢了。年轻人终归是心软，叹了口气，“那么为了‘我们’，你应该花好好考虑下怎么应付独眼人债务的问题。”一手盖在自己的钱袋上，警告道，“不准打我的钱的主意。”  
“明白明白，那是你的财产。”  
生意已经告吹，马科斯打算先回果园，雇佣兵顺路送他一程。他们并肩穿行在满是海鱼海菜咸腥味道的狭窄街道中，人们晾晒在房屋庭园外的粗麻布头、咸鱼干以及藤条的编织物们组成了天然的门帘屏障，无限的大海在用海风和金色的浪花反复叩响萨米简陋的门扉。  
马科斯下意识地想搭住阿利克西欧斯的肩膀，可是他意识到对方早就不是当年的小少年，已经远高出自己一个头了，只好悻悻地撤回手，改成抓了抓自己后背。“你说你接了个新的委托？”  
高大的佣兵轻轻地“嗯”了声，“帕里山谷的村子里有对夫妇，希望我能帮他们找回遗失在海底神庙废墟里的项链。”  
“那个男人对他老婆真不错，是定情信物？”  
“我想应该不是。”阿利克西欧斯停顿了一下，“他们寻回它只是为了变卖掉，凑足钱离开这里。”  
听到这种说法，马科斯似乎大为惊讶，“离开凯法隆尼亚？”  
“对啊。”对朋友的吃惊感到有些不可思议，“不是人人都想离开这座岛吗？”  
“那我应该不是你口中的‘人人’的一员。”中年男人骄傲地拍着胸脯，胸前金色的护身符喀啦啦作响，“这座岛有宙斯和波塞冬的祝福，还是大英雄奥德修斯的故乡，多么美好又具有深远意义的地方。”  
阿利克西欧斯毫不留情地指出问题，“也许现在的人们更喜欢德拉克马，而不是神谕和历史，这两样东西不能当饭吃。”  
“所以你接了他们的委托？”  
“因为我也要吃饭啊。”雇佣兵耸耸肩。  
不知不觉两人已经来到了萨米的村落边缘，因为行人不多而杂草丛生的泥土路取代了先前平整的村镇道路。马科斯弯腰捡掉落的果子，落后在雇佣兵身后几步。“喂，阿利克西欧斯，你也包括在你所说的‘人人’里吗？”  
不寻常的沉默像压在年轻人肩头的阴影，无论他疾走或者徐行都无法摆脱。他笨拙地用其他话题试图岔开，“快到庄园了，我继续往南边赶路，也许会去观星台，这几天大约都不会回来。”  
马科斯点点头，“我会帮你照看好家的。”  
其实那间木屋里并没有什么值得“照看”的财产，所以到底能不能被称呼为“家”呢？流落到凯法隆尼亚以来的这十多年以来，阿利克西欧斯始终拒绝去考虑类似的问题，因为那会让人陷入不愉快的情绪。他是叛国者，他是被放逐者，在噩梦深处，他无法区分那一声声谋杀和父亲的腕甲究竟谁更冰冷。  
温暖的手掌像捏猫脖子一样拍在年轻男人的脖颈，他下意识防备地瑟缩了起来。马科斯以为年轻人是因为最近太疲惫而肌肉僵硬，好心地帮揉捏了几把佣兵的肩膀。  
“而凯法隆尼亚就是你的世界你的大家，它正亟需你的照看和帮助，去吧，大英雄。”

三次日升之后的傍晚，阿利克西欧斯如约完成了委托。委托人的妻子匆匆地检查过那串镶嵌着蓝色宝石的项链，激动地握住丈夫的手，“我们终于可以离开这个破地方了，再也不用看到这些蔬菜了！”  
正在清点到手报酬的雇佣兵忽然觉得浑身上下不舒服，但一时又说不清楚到底是哪一点不对劲。于是他含混地说了句“祝你们路上顺风顺利，愿风神眷顾你们的船帆”，把钱往包袱里胡乱一塞，年轻人跨上福波斯快速离开。他夹紧马腹，高声吆喝着，让骏马放肆奔跑，仿佛阿波罗的神箭正瞄准自己的后背。  
他原本打算一口气赶回家倒头就睡，可是福波斯本身是一匹擅长短跑不喜欢长途跋涉的马，在经过宙斯闪电的雕塑时它便开始摇头晃脑，撕咬缰绳，而抵达萨米的宙斯神殿，它干脆无视主人的催促，原地兜圈圈，怎么也不肯前进了。  
阿利克西欧斯高举当作马鞭的芦苇条，佯装要抽在福波斯屁股上。“嚯！你这头偷懒的畜生！我要把你退回给马科斯，让他把你卖掉！”  
这次福波斯一点也不客气地把年轻人甩到地上，再得意地咴咴叫起来；伊卡洛斯盘旋在上空，懒洋洋地俯瞰地面上的热闹。  
日落后的萨米除了在公共节日之外，鲜少会有如此大的动静。宙斯神殿里的女祭司出门张望的时候，恰好看到年轻人被自己的马摔了个四脚朝天。她感觉自己好多年没有笑得如此大声了，几乎要掌不住油灯，脸上的皱纹说不定还因此被拉平了几条。  
“好了好了孩子，你的马既然到了宙斯的跟前不愿意再走，便是神的意志了，进来吧。”  
老祭司允许雇佣兵在神庙里找块地方休息，她则离去一会为他准备食物。于是阿利克西欧斯大大方方地把跪拜用的毯子拖到避风的西南角，再把人们奉献的鲜花之类不值钱的祭品往旁边一推，铺展开毯子，舒舒服服地躺了上去。女祭司回来发现年轻人摆出如此大不敬的姿态倒也没有责怪，她把盛着一小块冷掉的山羊肉、几颗无花果和腌制过的橄榄的盘子递给雇佣兵，然后给灯盏注了些新油。式微的火苗顿时窜起来，神庙墙壁上描金的壁画像星辰般闪闪发亮，从不同的角度望过去像银河一样缓缓流淌。  
看着对方狼吞虎咽掉大半食物后，女祭司才发问：“你又接了新的委托任务？”  
“已经结束了，是在西边的帕里山谷。”  
阿利克西欧斯一面把无花果塞进嘴里，一面讲述了过去三天在海面漂泊、狩猎的冒险始末。其间老祭司没有发出半点声音打断，甚至连眉梢也没有抖动，就像是一名极具耐心的奶奶在聆听儿孙辈的故事。  
“不得不说，那可真是一条大鱼。”年轻人手脚并用地比划，“它的尾鳍像矛和剑那么锋利，在海水中闪烁着蓝色的光，它的嘴巴大张开，几乎可以吞下船头。光是把它捆在船舷下就耗光了我的力气，那重量……只要一个浪头就足以让小船侧翻。”  
宙斯的祭司若有所思，“听上去它像是一名海中的神明，或者神明刻意安排的精怪，就像百头巨龙拉冬，看守着本不属于凡人的宝藏。”  
雇佣兵眨了眨眼睛，他一时猜不透老妇人话里的意思，小心翼翼地试探道：“祭司，你是在责怪我冒犯了波塞冬么？”  
“如果真的触怒了海神，如果真的存在波塞冬，你现在也不会完整地坐在这里跟我讲话了。”  
年轻人舔了舔大拇指上沾到的油脂，疑惑地看向老妪。对方的脸上点缀着终身也不允许擦掉的祭司容妆，像与生俱来的刻痕般同血肉融为一体，伴随年龄而来的皱纹消磨掉了青春美貌，却增加了神圣和凝重。会从这样一位神职人员的口中听到亵渎的话语，就像一个虚伪的梦境。  
目光不由地飘向神庙前门外从不熄灭的圣火，阿利克西欧斯有点畏缩。当雇佣兵的日子里什么勾当他都干过，唯独渎神的话语，即使是他所见过的最强壮的男人也不曾轻易说出口。对诸神的敬畏，就像是内心深处的天平砝码，只要那股敬畏始终存在，只要它沉甸甸地压在舌头上，就像是能永远维系住人心中贪婪、暴戾、狂躁等等欲望的平衡。  
“你是宙斯神庙的司仪。”年轻人用了强调的口吻，然后老妪微笑着用了同样肯定的语调回答，“我当然是。”  
“但是你刚刚说出了亵渎神明的话。”  
阿利克西欧斯对墙角的宙斯小神像快速做了个请求原谅的手势，惹得老太婆咯咯笑出了声。  
“我作为宙斯的祭司，跟我是否信仰诸神不存在冲突啊。在古老的神话时代，在人类被创造出以前，诸神就已经存在了，跟人们是否崇拜、献祭、祈祷于他们毫无关系。祭司要做的事情是对信徒们的牺牲奉献负责，而不是对神负责。”  
心底的基石居然被面前这个干巴削瘦的老太婆触动，这让年轻的佣兵涌起了些微的反感，他不耐烦地质问：“既然你不信神，又为什么要担任祭司？我听说服侍诸神的人要终生起早贪黑，必要的时候进行不休不眠地祷告，甚至需要奉献生命，是桩艰苦的差事。”  
“你说得没错，不过即便如此，祭司的职位可以让我在凯法隆尼亚这座资源贫瘠的岛上活下去。”老妪摊开手，平放在膝盖上，“我在这座岛上生活了一辈子，土壤稀薄，山岩无法耕种，夏季的风暴摧毁港口，冬季的寒冷让鱼群稀少，越来越多的人离开。不是人人都是伟大的奥德修斯意气风发、远征特洛伊，很多人就像委托你的那对夫妻一样普通，生活的艰难把他们每一个人都逼成了奥德修斯。”  
她举高油灯盏，于是阿利克西欧斯清楚地看见了对面那幅闪闪发光的壁画，被捆绑在桅杆上的奥德修斯，一瞬间仿佛被变成了自己，被困住，被束缚，动弹不得。他赶紧移开了视线。  
老妪柔声问道：“你想离开凯法隆尼亚吗，年轻人？”  
雇佣兵双手托住下巴，手指敲打着鼓鼓的脸颊，“几天前马科斯也问过这个问题，你们是串通好了的吗？”  
不理会年轻人的口头挑衅，祭司追问：“你怎么考虑自己的未来？”  
“我不知道。”  
双手交叉，往后面的墙角斜靠上去，青年望着天花板，就像在数横梁上的阿尔克墨涅纺织出了几根丝。  
“许多比我还年轻的搭船去了科林斯或者科基拉，那边招募桡手的薪资很丰厚，一天一德拉克马，十天为周期结算。但是那种一个银币一个银币赚钱的日子，对我来说太无聊了。雇佣兵最大的机会就是战争，不是跟波斯人的那种大战，小规模的地区摩擦就足以装满我的钱袋。但是凯法隆尼亚距离雅典和斯巴达太遥远了，即使发生战争，谁也不会先想起我们。”  
祭司笑了，“你的答案不是已经显而易见了么？享用更甘美的酒酿，圈养更肥美的牛犊，采摘更香甜的蜂蜜，拥抱更漂亮的女人，获得更伟大的荣耀，这些想法有什么好羞于启齿的？”  
“因为我跟那些离开的人不同！”  
意识到老太婆的喋喋不休竟然逼得自己把积淤在心底很久的话吼了出来，为什么自己还是会这么的冒失和不成熟呢？阿利克西欧斯感到脸颊一阵发烫，于是他抬高了胳膊故意遮住，再把脑袋瓜往墙角躲了躲。可是话已至此，服侍主神的老妪自然不会轻易放过他，“有什么地方不同？站起来转两圈给我看看，孩子，你是独眼巨人，还是长着翅膀的塞壬？”  
从嘴里吐出颗橄榄核，年轻的佣兵闷闷不乐地模拟着投掷动作，不过他所在的角度太偏，需要极高的精准才能投进门外圣火盆。  
“十岁之前我是斯巴达人。”  
“我听过关于你的传言。黎明女神用玫瑰色的手指拨动着海水，你被推上沙滩的时候手里紧紧攥着一根断矛，所以马科斯断定你一定是当雇佣兵的料。”  
“我是被流放到凯法隆尼亚的斯巴达人。”青年紧紧握住果核，力气大到手腕微微颤抖，“离岛，对于那些生长在这里的人来说是一场远征，如果时运不济还可以再次回到这里。而对于我来说根本不存在美好的前景，我只是在十多年后再一次开始流浪。”  
思考了片刻，女祭司认真地挖苦道：“原来你害怕的是失去安逸的生活，雄心壮志只是你用来夸耀的彩衣和遮掩懦弱的借口。”  
阿利克西欧斯把拳头攒得更加用力，瞪大的眼睛里充满了真实的愤怒，他像是随时会跳起来施加暴力，“我不是懦夫！”  
“你知道要成为一名真正的斯巴达公民需要经历些什么吗？必须要参加祭祀和会饮，进行集体狩猎，成为重装甲步兵，加入合唱团、葬礼以及公民大会，这些里的任何一项你都没有参与过，所以你根本不是一名真正的斯巴达公人，当然你也不是一名真正意义上的凯法隆尼亚人。”  
老祭司张开手心朝向年轻人，里面也有一枚新鲜的橄榄核。  
“一个人即使没有可以回去的故乡，无法用故乡为自己冠以头衔，也无法阻止他变成一名真正的男人。如果你失去什么，就去夺回什么，如果你毁灭什么，就去创造什么。你的世界不应该仅仅被局限在凯法隆尼亚，你能回得去的地方也不仅仅只有斯巴达。”  
手起，轻摆，橄榄核精准地落进了神圣的火焰中，激荡起一片灿烂的星火。  
这一次阿利克西欧斯是因为无比的惊讶而睁大了双眼，为什么一名凯法隆尼亚岛上的老祭司会知道如此之多超越她外表的知识？她是避世隐居的学者，或者是……？他眨了眨眼睛，恰好看见在女祭司额前翠绿的桂冠之下有一对漂亮得简直不像老年人的灰色眼眸。  
“你，”他发现自己的舌头就像绳子一样打结，肩膀像风中的旗帜一样抖动，“你究竟是什么人？”  
“我是这座宙斯神庙的祭司啊。”  
然后女祭司笑着端起银盘离开了，不知道是否是心理作用，先前充盈在神庙廊柱间的那股庄重感也随之一道消失。阿利克西欧斯借着灯盏中的烛火仔细翻看手中的橄榄核，伊卡洛斯在神庙外的横梁上发出如同梦呓般的可爱咕咕声。  
年轻的雇佣兵抬起手腕，试图瞄准，犹豫踌躇了半晌，又垂下胳膊。如此反复了几轮之后，他抚过前额，大笑了起来。  
阿利克西欧斯全身放松，合上眼帘，让黑暗温柔地淹没自己，然后他就像捧起骄傲的月桂冠般高擎起种子。  
“帕拉斯·雅典娜，指引我，就像指引奥德修斯那样。”  
在男人的心中，那颗橄榄的种子划出一道如同闪电的淡蓝微光，准确地落进了火焰的中央。

 

END.


End file.
